


the ancient hungers welled up

by Shavambaku



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Интернализированная гомофобия, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Развитие отношений, Религиозные символы, кровь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavambaku/pseuds/Shavambaku
Summary: Алукард начинает понимать Тревора Бельмонта. Стыд Тревора словно румянец, пятнающий шею, словно животное со сломанной ногой, что молит о пощаде.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Kudos: 5





	the ancient hungers welled up

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на русский язык прекрасной работы crownedcarl "the ancient hungers welled up",  
> [ссылка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749238).

На протяжении всего года, пока Алукард отдыхает, он не спит.

Его охватывает странное забытье: самые края его разума щекочет осознание происходящего, однако ничего более существенного даже не просачивается внутрь. Иногда он чувствует легкую боль, чувствует, как ноющие мускулы и сухожилия медленно стягиваются обратно, но, пока он лежит во тьме гроба, Алукард не видит снов, он не думает, и он не надеется на лучшее.

Пробуждение заставляет напрячься. Подняться значит почти истощить силы, которые удалось восстановить. Глаза привыкают к тусклому свету катакомб; пахнет затхлостью и пылью, и Алукард делает вдох, который доказывает ему, что да, время пришло, – в воздухе он может ощутить вкус пролитой крови.

Значит, его отец постарался выполнить своё обещание. Тарговиште пал, и Валахия продержится недолго. 

В просторе зала эхом отдаются голоса, один юный и мелодичный, другой хриплый и уставший. В любопытстве Алукард поднимает голову и выглядывает меж локон: он видит людей, что нашли его, и его сердце замирает, когда неясные силуэты превращаются в тяжелую, осязаемую плоть. Девушка в свободных одеждах пристально смотрит на него: жар её щёк пышет молодостью, но взгляд Алукарда останавливается на мужчине позади неё.

Странно, до чего знакомым он выглядит. Алукард не задумывается почему, пока мужчина не называет своё имя. Но даже так, в самом Треворе Бельмонте есть нечто большее, чем в истории о том, как он носит клеймо опозоренного дома. 

Однако, Алукард не успевает подумать дольше, как перед ним щёлкает плеть. Размышления могут подождать.

-

Наверно, давно были времена, когда Тревор Бельмонт умел улыбаться без издевки. Бремя прожитых лет попросту не может быть единственной причиной для почти постоянной усмешки, въевшейся в черты его лица, но, как полагает Алукард, потеря всего, что ты когда-либо любил, стерла бы радость из сердца любого живого существа. Тем не менее, его коробит то, что Сифа может заставить Тревора смеяться, и смех его – на грани искреннего, в то время как Алукарду не достается ничего, кроме оскаленных ухмылок и насмешек с оттенком угрозы. Это начинает раздражать.

\- Не принимай союзников за друзей, - напоминает Тревор. – Гребаный вампир. Что я тебе должен?

\- Ничего, - заверяет его Алукард. – Абсолютно ничего. Я просто думаю, мы можем выдержать путешествие лучше, если ты не будешь столь поглощен презрением ко мне, Бельмонт. 

Бывают случаи, когда Тревор почти улыбается словам Алукарда, но такие моменты редки и ускользают как вода. Бывают ночи, когда Алукард знает, что Тревор хочет убить его. В другие ночи, как, например, эти, Алукард находит его пьяным и задиристым, и когда они встречаются взглядами, в Треворе горит пламя гнева, сверкая, и в конце концов потухает. Это отступление, и Алукард не любит смотреть, как он сдается. 

\- Что бы ты сделал, - бормочет Тревор, глядя пустыми глазами в кружку, - чтобы вновь увидеть свою мать? Чтобы обнять её?

Алукард замирает, обдумывая вопрос. Его мать почти как год потеряна для него. Сколько лет было Тревору, когда он стал свидетелем убийства и изгнания своей семьи, когда вырезали их всех, вплоть до последнего ребёнка? Насколько бездонна должна быть его потеря, словно эхо отдающаяся сквозь года?

\- Нет ничего, чего я не сделал бы, - шепчет Алукард. – Я б сделал любую отвратительную вещь, чтобы вернуть её. Хотя…

Его голос затихает. Губы тянет невеселая улыбка.

\- Она не захотела бы. Только не ценой моей человечности. 

Тревор молчит, закутываясь теплее в плащ. Здесь, на севере, куда они идут, становится холоднее. Алукард чувствует жестокие порывы ветра не так остро, как Тревор, но всё же чувствует. Должно быть, находиться здесь - ужасно самоотверженно для Тревора. Должно быть, это берёт за живое.

Его тихий голос почти тонет в вое ветра. 

\- Вернуть их всех, - Тревор вздыхает, - это гребаная пустая мечта. Кто мёртв, тот мёртв. Кроме… - он указывает жестом на Алукарда, скользнув тусклым взглядом. – Кроме некоторых счастливчиков. Или проклятых? Не могу разобраться. 

Впервые его слова - не укол в адрес самого факта существования Алукарда, а любопытный вопрос. 

\- Какое счастье, - шепчет Алукард, - пережить всех, кого я любил и буду любить. Быть всегда одним, по своей природе обреченным на одиночество. Да, Бельмонт. Это нечто исключительно ужасное – быть бессмертным. 

\- Не могу себе представить, - признается Тревор. Он закрывает глаза и опускает подбородок к груди, поднимающейся и опускающейся в такт неровному дыханию. – Я бы не пожелал такого никому. Даже тебе. 

По какой-то непостижимой причине Алукард понимает, что улыбается. Скорбь всё ещё жжёт внутри, но встретить нечто столь простое, как жалость, от единственного человека в мире, который, по мнению Алукарда, никогда бы не взглянул на него без ненависти… В груди словно что-то переворачивается.

\- Иди спать, - говорит он Тревору. – Завтра нужно пройти много миль.

-

Но одна ночь почти перечёркивает всё. Незадолго после наступления темноты засыпает Сифа, укрывшись потрепанными одеялами от хозяина гостиницы. Алукард молча сидит за столом и читает при свечах. Тревор давно ушёл – очевидно, заниматься всем, чем занимается мужчина во тьме ночи, пообещав, что вернется до рассвета и поможет собрать провизию.

Алукард не особо задумывается над этим, но в процессе чтения к нему приходит мысль: ни у него, ни у остальных ещё долго не будет случая вымыться или хотя бы ополоснуться. Расспросив сонную девочку, убиравшую со столов в гостинице, он отправляется искать колодец. Ночь холодна, звезды укрыты облаками, но воздух свеж и Алукард рад возможности сбавить темп, притвориться простым странником, не думая об отце и опасностях, что могут ждать его в замке Дракулы.

Улицы, или то, что служит улицами в этом городке, опустели. Во тьме вокруг ни единой живой души, и Алукард пользуется роскошью исследовать город, не навлекая на себя лишних подозрений. Здесь есть и признаки больших городов, обычно чуждые маленьким поселениям; на пути к колодцу неясно вырисовывается публичный дом с зажжённым светом на втором этаже. Ворот колодца скрипит и стонет, пока он наполняет ведро водой.  
Иногда он отчаянно хочет быть частью человечества. А порой, когда вокруг царит зловонный запах скота и человеческой желчи, Алукард благодарен за то, что он другой. 

Он начинает обратный путь в гостиницу не торопясь, крепко прижимая ведро к бедру, когда до него доносится шум. Тихие болезненные звуки, рваное дыхание и приглушенные ругательства кажутся Алукарду и странными, и тревожащими. Неподалеку есть аллея: звуки становятся громче, когда он осторожно приближается и видит две фигуры, обрисованные во тьме у старой кирпичной стены мясной лавки.

Это поистине благословение, думает Алукард, что он может видеть в темноте без риска быть замеченным, потому что Тревор точно прикончил бы его, узнай он, свидетелем чего стал Алукард; Тревор, лишенный штанов, его лицо зарыто в шее крупного незнакомца, чьи грубые толстые пальцы ритмично движутся меж его бёдер.

На долю секунды Алукард готов заявить о своём присутствии, только чтобы использовать это против Тревора на случай, если тот снова начнет спорить с ним, но последствия могут оказаться слишком разрушительными, чтобы так рискнуть. Всё же что-то необъяснимое приковывает его к месту, его взгляд смещается на бледную полосу шеи Тревора, краснеющую от желания. Его рот наполняется слюной. 

В этой густой ночи, словно в утробе, даже Тревору невозможно что-либо разглядеть, но он поворачивается и вглядывается во тьму всего в нескольких дюймах от Алукарда, застывшего на месте. Спустя миг Тревор зажмуривается, снова издав сдавленный звук. Алукард отворачивается и уходит в таверну.

Его руки дрожат. Этой ночью ему не спится, а наутро Тревор странно косится на Алукарда, будто тот совершил где-то ошибку. Неважно, что ошибка была. Тревор не может знать о прошлой ночи.

По Тревору не скажешь ничего о его вчерашнем свидании. Он выглядит как обычно, хмурится на Алукарда, пока одевается. Должно быть, Сифа уже завтракает внизу. Алукарду не нравится спертый воздух в комнате, в которой он словно заперт с Тревором, но внешне он сохраняет спокойствие. 

\- Когда ты раздобыл это? – спрашивает Тревор и выжимает мокрое полотенце в ведро. – Прошлой ночью?

Это вопрос с подвохом или Алукард слышит вызов там, где его нет?

Он оборачивается, застегнув воротник плаща вокруг шеи. 

\- Да, - отвечает Алукард, натягивая длинные перчатки на запястья. – Было уже затемно. Ты был ещё занят.

Тревор нечасто выражает эмоции. На самом деле, то, что сейчас он роняет полотенце в ведро, брызнув водой, полностью выдаёт его. Краснея, он пристально смотрит на Алукарда. Тот не сказал ничего компрометирующего, но всё же в комнате висит неловкость, словно Тревора поймали с поличным.

\- Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, - резко обрывает паузу Тревор и убирает волосы с лица. – Я сходил прогуляться, вот и всё.

И впервые Алукард начинает понимать Тревора Бельмонта. Его стыд словно румянец, пятнающий шею, словно животное со сломанной ногой, что молит о пощаде.

\- Я не утверждал обратного, - заверяет его Алукард почти мягко. – Одевайся быстрее. Сифа ждёт нас.

-

Кем бы ни был Тревор – пьяницей, помехой, циником, - от него есть своя польза. Он доказывает её на следующий же день, когда на пустынной проселочной дороге они сталкиваются с демонами. Алукард инстинктивно заслоняет собой Сифу и Тревора, ведь люди умирают так легко, но когда Тревор отталкивает его плечом и вынимает плеть, Алукард вспоминает, почему имени Бельмонтов всегда стоило и стоит бояться.

\- У меня есть дела поважнее, чем возиться с вами, ебанутые уроды, - вздыхает Тревор, смерив взглядом визжащую тварь, похожую на летучую мышь. – Но можно и позабавиться. Подлетай ближе, не стесняйся. 

Эта схватка никак не может быть лёгкой, просто потому что Сифа юна и всё ещё осваивает свои силы, Тревор не стоит на ногах ровно после вчерашнего вина, а Алукард не тренировался целый год, пока спал; но, когда всё закончилось, демоны мертвы и никто из победителей не ранен.

Хотя, никто не ранен сильно, ведь Тревор сжимает руку и обматывает её полоской ткани, оторванной от плаща, Сифа стряхивает с рук пепел от уничтоженного исчадия ада, и на её ладонях проступают маленькие ожоги, которые, впрочем, не выглядят особо болезненно. Алукард цел и невредим, но когда он смотрит, как порез на руке Тревора истекает кровью, и он жаждет. Это животный голод, и Алукард быстро отворачивается, чтобы забить нос куда менее заманчивым запахом горящих трупов.

Бой не был честным. У Алукарда не было времени присматривать за остальными, но в относительном хаосе схватки он несколько раз отыскивал взглядом Тревора и Сифу, чтобы убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке. Он стал свидетелем того, как Сифа сожгла двух неповоротливых безглазых чудищ. Он видел, как Тревор расправился с полудюжиной крылатых человечков, плетью сшибая маленькие головы и рассекая тела напополам. И сейчас вокруг царят смерть и разрушение. В капюшоне Сифы, в волосах Тревора, в воротнике Алукарда – лишь смерть. 

Несмотря на это, голод не утихает.

\- Сифа, - у Тревора усталый голос. – Ты не сходишь в лес за травами, для своих рук и моей?

Она кивает, но, перед тем, как уйти, она обхватывает Тревора, а затем бросается к Алукарду, чтобы сжать и его в крепких объятиях. 

\- Я рада, что вы оба живы, - бормочет она и бодает Тревора головой. – В следующий раз не стесняйтесь просить меня о помощи. Вы ведь не железные. 

Тревор морщится, когда она трогает его руку. 

\- Хорошо, чёрт, понятно. Иди за травами, пожалуйста. 

Как только она уходит, улыбка на лице Тревора исчезает. Он долго смотрит на Алукарда, не спеша подбираясь к нему с мечом в руке. Он уже вытер кровь и ошметки плоти с меча, и лезвие блестит на солнце. Безмолвно, он снимает повязку с руки и говорит:

\- Ты голоден, не так ли?

Тревор говорил ему вещи и похуже, но этот вопрос заставляет Алукарда с презрением скривиться.

\- Убери меч, - вздыхает он. – Я не представляю угрозы ни для тебя, ни для Сифы. Я ещё продержусь.

\- Хоть это, может быть, и правда, я не намерен рисковать, - отрезает Тревор. – И без обид, но ты выглядишь паршиво. Давай. Я же не _настолько_ отвратительный, да?

Алукарду требуется долгая пауза, чтобы понять, к чему клонит Тревор, но Тревор терпеливо стоит на месте. Кровь вяло течёт с голой руки, вытянутой перед Алукардом: всё, что от него требуется, - это наклониться и попробовать на вкус. Боже, но как велик соблазн. 

Должно быть, Тревор замечает отчаянный блеск в его глазах, но даже не морщится. 

\- Это не значит, что ты сможешь пить мою кровь, когда тебе вздумается, - предупреждает он, - но я не могу допустить, чтобы ты умирал от голода и сходил с ума, понимаешь?

\- Да, - говорит Алукард хрипло. – Я не возьму больше, чем мне нужно. Больно не будет. Я обещаю.

Тревор оглядывается в сторону, куда ушла Сифа, и затем говорит:

\- Давай. Только быстро.

Алукард раньше пил человеческую кровь из бутылок - кровь, которую собирала и хранила его мать, но при всём при том, что такая кровь его подпитывала, она не приносила удовольствия. Не приносила такого удовольствия, как кровь Тревора. Алукард _ненасытен_ ; прижавшись открытым ртом к ране, он с силой всасывает, тяжело и быстро дыша, пока его горло глотает и глотает густую, живую кровь Тревора, пачкающую ему зубы. Это блаженство. Это лучше, чем он себе представлял. 

Как всему в мире, и блаженству приходит конец. Алукард аккуратно отстраняется от Тревора, но его язык рвётся слизнуть последние капли крови. Он поднимает голову и моргает, на миг задумавшись о странном болезненном выражении лица Тревора, которое тот изо всех сил пытается скрыть. 

\- Тебе больно? - спрашивает Алукард, хотя понятия не имеет, как смог причинить ему боль.

Тревор смеётся. Нервно, отрывисто, но смеётся. 

\- Чёрт, нет, - фырчит он, прищурившись, и разглядывает Алукарда с ног до головы. Алукард знает: к нему вернулся здоровый цвет кожи, но его забавляют наблюдения Тревора. – Сейчас ты… насытился, да?

Алукард мысленно возвращается к их первой встрече, вспоминая, как Тревор глухо стонал, напрягшись под ним, а он сжимал в пальцах его жесткие волосы. Порции крови должно быть достаточно, но теперь Алукард не может себе представить настоящее удовольствие без неё.

Какая ирония: у него та же слабость, что и у отца. 

Его голос звучит отстраненно.

\- Да. Я в порядке. Я буду в порядке. 

Это пройдет, говорит он себе. Тревор умрёт задолго до него, или найдет жену, или отправится путешествовать, куда захочет. Для блуждающей души нет дома, и Алукард не сможет его построить.

-

Пока Тревор охотится, Сифа остается с ним. Какой-то частью разума Алукард невольно стремится защищать её, словно она значит больше, чем просто его спутница, но чем больше проходит время, тем меньше эта тяга его беспокоит. Сифа яркая и сильная, но это ничто по сравнению с её упорством, которого у неё намного больше, чем у него. Алукард очень не хотел бы увидеть, как она умирает за свою веру, но у неё свой взгляд на этот счёт. «Это было бы честью», говорит Сифа ему, «отдать свою жизнь за это. За то, во что я верю».

Если бы Алукард не проснулся, позволив Валахии превратиться в руины, она была бы уже мертва, как и её друзья. Но всё же его гнетёт то, что он ведёт её к неотвратимой гибели, ведь именно из-за него её яркая жизнь погаснет. Он не понимает только, почему Тревор ушёл с ними. Всё-таки Тревор не из борцов за убеждения или честность, но вот он здесь, предлагает свой плащ Сифе и свою кровь Алукарду: куда более бескорыстный, чем о нём думал Алукард. И причина этого бескорыстия сильно беспокоит. 

Алукард не любит вещи, которых не понимает.

Возможно, долг перед семьёй заставляет Тревора продолжать путь, а, возможно, ему просто нечего делать. Может, его единственная выгода из всего путешествия – это собственное выживание.

\- Ты нравишься ему, - говорит Сифа, когда Алукард озвучивает свои сомнения. – Нет, не смотри так на меня. Правда нравишься. Он, может, не показывает это или не знает, как показать, но ты ему нравишься. Будь это не так, он давно бы ушёл. 

Она заверила его, что Тревор не уйдет, и это унимает неясную боль внутри. Бельмонт доставляет много неприятностей, но Алукард не хотел бы потерять его, когда они так близки к достижению своей цели. 

\- Я ловлю себя на том, что он всё меньше раздражает меня.

Сифа фыркает в ответ, и Алукард улыбается ей.

\- У Тревора есть свои достоинства. 

Сладкий привкус крови до сих пор стоит во рту. Алукард вздыхает.

-

В тот же момент, когда Тревор широко усмехнулся в лицо смерти и сжал меч, Алукард увидел, насколько он безрассуден. Его собственный горящий взгляд отражался в ярких глазах Тревора; он никогда бы не подумал, что общее дело крепко свяжет их вместе, но незадолго до того, как они делают последний рывок в путешествии, Алукард понимает, как сильно он ошибался.

Они в засаде, но на минуту им удаётся выдержать атаку гигантских чудищ, чьи длинные дубины и булавы пролетают слишком близко к развевающемуся плащу Сифы и рукам Тревора. Внезапно Алукард слышит треск, настолько громкий, что земля дрожит под ногами, и время застывает: он смотрит на Тревора, как тот влетает в дерево, падает вниз и не двигается, когда над ним нависает великан. Эта тварь приближается, и прежде чем Алукард может отреагировать, великан ломает Тревору руку со звуком, который Алукард годами будет слышать в своих кошмарах. Хуже всего – когда мощная рука поднимает Тревора в воздух, он всё ещё сжимает меч в ладони, но не двигается.

Алукард редко позволяет себе сорваться. Сейчас же, он кричит: «Бельмонт, не смей умирать здесь!» и бросается на огромную спину великана, взглядом прося Сифу придержать остальных, пока Алукард разбирается с этим.

Всё происходит как в тумане. Время размыто. Всё, что знает Алукард, - это красная от крови земля и обезглавленные великаны. Сифа смотрит на него, на его окровавленный меч; головы великанов смотрят в никуда. Медленно Алукард оборачивается. Под деревом кашляет изломанная фигура Бельмонта. От страха сжимается горло. В пару длинных, быстрых прыжков Алукард оказывается рядом с Тревором и придерживает ему подбородок, еле выдыхая с облегчением, когда Тревор поднимает на него взгляд: мутный, да, но он жив, и всё остальное не имеет значения. 

\- Ты полный идиот, - шипит Алукард, глядя на Тревора, пока тот всё так же смотрит в ответ. Взять на себя самого крупного противника из возможных в попытке впечатлить или бросить вызов было бы самоубийством для любого из них, особенно для Тревора. Сифа может вызвать магические щиты, Алукард может самоисцелиться, даже если его чуть не разрезали пополам, и хотя упорство Тревора, без сомнения, хорошее качество, но оно не спасёт его. Алукард не может понять, почему, будучи в окружении союзников, Тревор решил убить в одиночку, но, вполне вероятно, это и есть образ жизни Тревора. - Мы бы пришли к тебе на помощь. Мы помогли бы, _я_ бы помог…

Но Тревор Бельмонт теряет сознание, и отчитать его придется позже.

Позже, после того, как небо посерело и сгустилось над ними, Тревор отдыхает, подложив под голову вместо подушки плащ Алукарда. Его рука вылечится быстро, сообщает ему Сифа, но, чтобы полностью поднять его на ноги, ей потребуется ещё несколько дней. Алукард кивает, вороша палкой огонь, чтобы сухие ветви и листья горели жарче, но это бесполезно. Ночью холод доберётся до них.

Тревор на короткий миг просыпается, ест остатки добычи с прошлой охоты. Он мало говорит, его лицо морщится от боли, а глаза избегают взгляда Алукарда.

\- Иногда, - говорит Алукард, сидя у огня. Всполохи освещают лицо Тревора, испачканное кровью. – Я не могу не думать, что у тебя должно быть предсмертное желание.

Тревор ничего не говорит. И это уже ответ.

-

После схватки с чудовищами Алукард в беспокойстве. Тревор безмолвной тенью бродит вокруг него, ничего особо не говоря, их взгляды редко встречаются через костры, что они жгут в привалах. Алукард понимает, что что-то изменилось; он может почуять изменение в воздухе, может увидеть ясно как день виноватый наклон плеч Тревора, когда всеобщее внимание переключается на его рану, но лучше всего Алукард понимает, почему Тревор больше не может смотреть на него, когда они оба купаются в реке. Тревор никогда не испытывал нужду спрятаться от Алукарда, никогда раньше. Сейчас же он колеблется, держась за воротник рубашки.

На ум приходит тот момент, тот образ Тревора, прижатого к стене другим мужчиной. Алукард иногда ловил взгляд Тревора, иногда, но эти переглядывания оставались их общим невысказанным секретом. Либо же Тревор просто решил, что никогда не упоминать что-то будет лучше, чем признать, что он уязвим, что он чувствует нечто столь человеческое, как желание. Алукард провёл годы, притворяясь человеком, и намного больше времени, презирая человеческие ошибки, их простейшие нужды, их примитивные желания, ведущие к разрушению. Ему потребовалось долгое время, чтобы действительно понять. Ему потребовалось встретить Тревора Бельмонта, чтобы пробудить в себе искру. 

Действительность его ситуации безумно далека от его мыслей, от его мимолётных фантазий. Тревором всё же непросто овладеть. 

\- Ты особо не вымоешься, если не снимешь одежду, - замечает Алукард, уже раздевшись догола. Вода плещется у его лодыжек, когда он наклоняется, зачерпывает ладони и плещет себе на плечи и спину. Тревор остается стоять на берегу реки, одетым и неподвижным. – В чём дело?

Спрашивать будто несправедливо, когда Алукард уже имеет представление, что именно останавливает Тревора. Всё же, нужно спросить, как будто позволить осесть этому странному напряжению, которое с каждым днём всё больше трещит по швам. Алукард отводит глаза, предоставляя Тревору возможность уединиться, минуту на собраться с мыслями. Что бы ни случилось, сегодня или завтра, Алукард знает: он не готов рискнуть зародившейся дружбой ради чего-то неясного.

Миг, и до Алукарда доносится шорох. Тревор стягивает рубашку, его движения неловки из-за повязки, придерживающей раненую руку, но вместо того, чтобы предложить помощь и задеть гордость Тревора, Алукард просто продолжает мыться, подняв голову к небу.

\- Дело в том, - говорит Тревор, и его голос звучит словно сквозь густой туман, - что ты _смотришь_ на меня. Я не понимаю почему.

Губы растягиваются в полу-улыбке. Честность ошеломляет, но голос Тревора почти грустен и Алукард не знает, что должен поделать с тем фактом, что этот мужчина, этот истерзанный мужчина с тягой к саморазрушению смотрит на Алукарда со скрытым вожделением.

Вверх по спине пробегает дрожь. Алукард поднимается на ноги и идёт по мелководью к Тревору, но останавливается на расстоянии достаточном, чтобы Тревор располагал роскошью личного пространства, если вдруг поймёт, что не хочет. Алукард был долгое время один. Его не затруднит заново приспособиться к этой реальности.

\- Ты понимаешь, - мягко убеждает Алукард, склонившись у самого края воды и глядя на Тревора, любуясь формой его рта, длиной ресниц. Шрам дергается на коже, когда Тревор открывает и закрывает рот. – Ты знаешь почему.

Это чуть ли не нежно, то, как его рука ложится на колено Тревора, укрытое тканью одежды. У Алукарда уже давно не было ни случая, ни желания быть нежным, но это даётся ему легко, когда Тревор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно раненое животное, готовое сбежать. Разве ему ещё не достаточно бегства за всю его жизнь?

Привязанности опасны. Привязываться значит тебе есть что терять в этой войне, кроме своей жизни, но сейчас уже слишком поздно останавливаться. В конце концов заботиться о том, кого он почти убил, том, кто почти убил его самого, - как абсурдно, что его существование пришло к этому.

Тревор выдыхает резко, наклоняясь вперёд, упираясь локтем о колено.

\- Это опасно, - говорит он. – Хотеть. Хотеть этого. Мужчин за это вешают.

Тихо, неуверенно, пойманный в привычном для себя всплеске эмоций, Тревор рычит:

\- Блядь, сама мысль, что когда-нибудь я буду готов полезть в петлю ради тебя…

Затем, без предупреждений, не спрашивая: _«можно я?»_ , Тревор всем телом подается вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Алукарда; его рука неловко, отчаянно хватается за мокрые волосы Алукарда. Это не больно и не жестоко, но его хватке – чистая нужда, подавленное желание и страх. Губа Тревора кровоточит там, где к ней прижимается клык Алукарда.

В такие времена найти немного утешения в обществе друг друга – чудо, но утешение – это не то, чего Тревор хочет от Алукарда. Он чуть ли не с яростью сжимает волосы в кулаке, пока остатки нерешительности стираются в мгновение ока, как только Алукард целует его в ответ с тем же пылом. Это голод без всякой жалости; Алукард подозревает, что не один он жаждал таких прикосновений.

Будь он полностью человеком, глубина желания и стыда Тревора, несомненно, вызвала бы у Алукарда слёзы. Но поскольку это не так, он просто гладит Тревора по щеке и шепчет ему в рот:

\- Люди мудрее нас рисковали большим ради меньшего, Бельмонт.

Их дни сочтены, но Алукард не может противостоять искушению прижать рот к горлу Тревора, награждённый дрожью и хриплым выдохом. Это ненадолго, ведь как бы сильно Тревор ни желал, инстинкт самосохранения не потерпит вампира рядом со своей шеей, несмотря на намерения вампира. Алукард не может винить его за это.

Тогда он ведёт губами ниже. Тревор не протестует, вздыхая, пока река омывает их тела.

-

\- Я не верю в бога, - говорит ему Тревор.

Не сказать, что его слова появились из ниоткуда, поставив точку в тишине. Алукард листал бестиарий Бельмонтов в поисках каких-нибудь потаённых знаний, которые положат конец безумию его отца раз и навсегда, и его взгляд остановился на наброске креста. Страница видна Тревору, который сидит на бревне недалеко от Алукарда. Алукард поднимает бровь, потому что ему кажется странным бороться против ночных тварей, восставших из самого ада, если Тревор не верит в религию, в бога, который ответственен за всё это. Тревор кривит губы в маленькой улыбке, его пальцы проводят по кресту, почти невидимому на любом другом свету, потрепанному от долгих лет.

\- Я искал бога давно, годы назад, после… После того, что произошло. Я искал его в церквях и соборах, на кладбищах, в полях. Его нигде не было.

Пожав плечами, Тревор переворачивает страницу и смеётся над картинкой, где священник освящает фонтан. 

\- Думаю, это делает меня еретиком в каком-то смысле. Я не говорю сейчас, что этот мир вокруг не сдерживает нечто неизведанное, но бог? – Он поджимает губы. – Бог давно оставил меня. Я тоже оставил его. Если задуматься, это справедливо.

Алукард не может назвать себя верующим, но что-то внутри него всегда желало, чтобы всё это бессмысленное насилие вокруг имело некое значение. Тревор не верит в бога, и это отчего-то успокаивает Алукарда: знание, что причина, по которой Тревор здесь, не была продиктована зачастую жёсткой волей церкви.

\- Во что ты тогда веришь? – подсказывает Адриан.

Тревор приобретает задумчивый вид, положив подбородок на ладонь. Алукард не может не смотреть, раз теперь ему разрешено делать куда больше этого, и в его глазах смех; Тревор смотрит раздраженно, когда Алукард целует его в бровь. Когда он отстраняется, его встречает легкая улыбка, и Тревор прижимает их плечи вместе.

\- Я верю в людей, - говорит он Алукарду. – В нашу алчность и себялюбие. Я верю в наше умение всё проебать. Это единственная постоянная величина, которую нам никогда не вывести из нашей природы.

Они знают друг друга слишком мало, но Алукард усвоил, что время, как и многие вещи, не властно над желаниями сердца. Он держит эту мысль в себе, потому что смотреть на Тревора и целовать его – это Алукард может сделать, но быть здесь и сказать _внутри меня животное, которое жаждет защитить тебя от невзгод_ , - это слишком честно, слишком быстро. Это разрушило бы кое-что маленькое и теплое между ними, построенное словно дом на скалистом фундаменте, в надежде, что ветер его не сдует. Он построил этот дом для себя. Это чего-то да стоит.

Затем Тревор прочищает горло, и Алукард дергается от удивления, увидев руку Тревора в своей. На щеках Тревора легкий румянец.

\- Я верю и в другие вещи, - продолжает он, глядя куда угодно, но не в лицо Алукарду, и не видя, как тот улыбается. – Такого ответа тебе достаточно?

Алукарду всегда нравились чёткие определения. Тревор – это неясность, эфемерная явление, которое в конечном счёте оставит Алукарда позади, но он изменил всё, кем являлся Алукард. Тревор убедил его пустить корни.

\- Задай мне этот вопрос позже, - говорит Алукард. Его рот мягок, когда встречает губы Тревора, его язык входит в рот Тревора, как верующий входит в церковь; Алукард целует Тревора, словно это акт поклонения богу. – Побудь пока здесь, со мной. Будь здесь.

Он просит от Тревора немало. Оставь свои печали, отпусти своих призраков. Позволь мне поцеловать твой рот. На все эти требования Тревор соглашается, осязаемый и тёплый рядом с Алукардом. Огонь купает их в своём свете, руки Тревора лежат на коже Алукарда под его рубашкой.

Не отнимай и его у меня, думает Алукард и целует Тревора ещё раз, гадая, станет ли эта молитва той самой, на которую бог наконец-то ответит.

**Author's Note:**

> п/п: Название взято из стихотворения Мелиссы Студдард "After You Left".
> 
> п/а: [Ссылка на стихи](https://www.berfrois.com/2018/03/left-melissa-studdard/)  
> Перевода я не нашёл, так что держите моё кривое творение. Авторский стиль сохранен.
> 
> Мелисса Студдард, "После того, как ты ушёл".
> 
> Мой разум был конюшней без лошадей,  
> я бродила вокруг неё,
> 
> собирая молчание, словно травы.
> 
> Были вещи, о которых я задумалась,  
> например, кто я и как мне закопать
> 
> тело дня, который ты забыл прожить.
> 
> Я посмотрела под стопкой журналов,  
> но моя жизнь больше не лежала там, где я её оставила,
> 
> и никто из всех, кого я звала на помощь, не видел её. Я
> 
> искала тонкие ободки бокалов для бордо  
> и мутные донышки баночек из-под ксанакса.
> 
> Я зарылась в утробу моего холодильника
> 
> и смотрела, и пересматривала концовки  
> грустных фильмов в поисках нового финала.
> 
> И когда я увидела радостную женщину, переходящую
> 
> улицу, я закричала: эй, верни мне  
> мою жизнь. Но она продолжала идти. Ибо, кто
> 
> из нас захочет выбросить то, что 
> 
> нашёл? Позволь мне копить даже печаль, что  
> вошла с улицы, как бродячий пёс, мокрая от дождя. Позволь
> 
> мне удержать эти древние желания, свернувшиеся глубоко внутри неё.  
> -  
> Древние желания, свернувшиеся внутри - это и есть название фика.
> 
> [Ссылка](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10184822/26207845) на работу на фикбуке.


End file.
